


Dual

by CheliHara



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheliHara/pseuds/CheliHara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇两发完结。</p><p>AU。背景纽约。</p><p>警探兰斯洛特 X 书店老板间桐雁夜的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual

之一  
开门引起一串急促的“叮铃铃”的声音，或许是因为迎面而来的气场实在是太熟悉，间桐雁夜不抬头大概也知道是谁来了。  
“雁夜，最近是否有一个纽约大学历史系教授常在你的书店出没？”沉稳有力的男声在耳边响起。  
“教授来书店什么奇怪的？”间桐雁夜没有从手中的抬起头来，他提了提快要脱离鼻梁的眼镜，接着手里的书被眼前的人伸手拿走。  
“嘿，兰斯洛特，你这是干什么？”间桐雁夜直起腰，终于与这个叫兰斯洛特的男人对视。  
“我正在处理一个案子，这个教授失踪了或许……他被卷进了我们正在调查的一起势力斗争里。”  
“……叫什么名字？”  
“吉尔·比恩。”  
间桐雁夜转身查看电脑里的资料，手指在有些发黄的键盘上敲打着。  
“这键盘可真难用。”  
“是啊，你得考虑换一个新的。”  
“这可是葵在我开书店的时候送我的一套电脑配置，我可不能随便丢掉。”  
“……干脆，把整套都换了吧。”兰斯洛特的调侃成功引来间桐雁夜的白眼。  
“查到了，他最近是有到这里来买书。基本都和冷战的历史有关。”  
“能把书单给我一份吗？”  
“……正在打印。”  
“非常感谢一直以来对我们纽约警察局的支持，雁夜。”  
“是啊，我也非常荣幸被我们敬爱的的兰斯洛特警探拉着去演了一次什么‘生意人’，差点让一个无辜的人丢了命。”  
“别怪我提醒你最后可是我帮你偷拿了他们收藏的一战绝版资料，我可没有在报告里提到哦。”兰斯洛特警探微笑看着间桐雁夜即将发火的样子，厚着脸皮还凑到了柜台上与间桐雁夜拉近距离，直视起对方的眼睛。  
“那是你自己做的。”  
“是雁夜的要求我当然要满足。”兰斯洛特警探仍旧眯眼笑着。  
听了这话间桐雁夜忽然觉得脸有些烫，转身去拿打印好的书单。  
东方人在眼神交流上的确不太擅长，兰斯洛特警探撇撇嘴。  
“那天你的表现可是非常精彩，没想到脾气暴躁的书店店长还可以演出冷酷老大的样子。之前真的没去学过什么表演专业？”  
“大老远从日本跑到美国来生活可没想过会这么倒霉，还要做警官的狗屁线人，真是麻烦死了。”说起如今作为兰斯洛特警探线人的现状，间桐雁夜抬头不满地瞪着他，满脸好像都写着“去死吧”的咒骂标语。  
兰斯洛特终于忍不住笑出了声，无视掉书店里客人投来的异样眼光，他再次靠着柜台，伸长了脖子，呼吸似乎都要和这位火冒三丈的书店老板纠缠在一起。当然，后者已经不知道该如何反应了。  
“那天给你染的白色头发挺酷的。”兰斯洛特伸手摸了摸间桐雁夜的头发，这个时候已经染回黑色，间桐雁夜冷哼一声，兰斯洛特却垂下眼，突然露出了一副非常愧疚的样子，继续道：“心里想着反正雁夜每次都会心软帮我，反省一下上次很危险的情况还要拉着你，确实是我太过分了，抱歉。”  
这家伙一定是故意的，间桐雁夜心里这么想着，嘴上回道：“没关系，都习惯了。”  
看着眼前的书店老板紧闭嘴巴，似乎因为自己的示弱不再那么生气了，兰斯洛特警探眨眨眼又换成了愉快的样子，问道：“今晚有时间一起吃个晚饭吗？”  
“哼，没空。”  
“这次的案子因为有冷战时期的老特工卷进来，我们已经拿到了一些相关的绝版俄语书籍……”  
看着兰斯洛特警探拿着书单快要离开，间桐雁夜立刻应着：“好，在哪儿吃饭？还是去中央车站那边的居酒屋？”

 

之二 伪装篇  
间桐雁夜烦躁地摸了摸头发，对兰斯洛特警探没好气地说：“这染发膏的味道可真难闻，我觉得自己都要折寿了。”  
兰斯洛特捂嘴笑了下，感到面前投来愤怒的视线他赶紧收住，说道：“在真正有白发之前体验一次白发的造型，也挺好的而且……我们警局一定对你感激有加的。”  
“说真的，我不需要条子的感激。你们不也抓着我在日本也是黑道间桐世家的儿子这点才让我帮忙试探这个什么新组织么，”间桐雁夜起身拿椅背的深灰色西装外套，“你派来的那位指导我怎么伪装的警官，看上去也特别可怕。”  
“你说亚历山大警探？”兰斯洛特上前想整理间桐雁夜卷进脖子里的衬衣领，被间桐雁夜挥开了手，“他不过就是比普通人壮一点，其实人不错，性格非常爽朗，办事干净利落。他可是个好警察。”  
“我不在乎。我只知道，自从认识了你，我真是麻烦不断。”间桐雁夜接过兰斯洛特递来的木质拐杖，举起来指了指门，兰斯洛特立刻上前帮他推开扶住，他一瘸一拐地走了出去。  
两人开车辗转来到了卡尔街27号仓库，兰斯洛特敲门，小窗口立刻被拉开，一双死寂的眼神向外看了看，几秒后关上小窗打开门，两个穿着像是保镖一类的人，上前搜身，兰斯洛特腰间的枪被拿走放在一边，间桐雁夜即使被拿去拐杖站着也不为所动，神色镇定日若，他清了清嗓子，示意搜身的人动作快些。  
“里面请。”保镖领会了他的意思，将拐杖还给间桐雁夜，他微微点头，和兰斯洛特一起向深处的房间走去。  
27号仓库是新组织“暗杀者”的根据地，做非法贩卖枪支起家，一年来生意越做越广，胆子也是越来越大，前段时间兰斯洛特所在警局范围里的谋杀案据调查便是有他们参与，线索实在太少，想要找到本案主犯，还得来这里试探情报，在不打草惊蛇的前提下，兰斯洛特提出让自己的线人伪装成刚来做生意的日本商人去和“暗杀者”聊聊。线人间桐雁夜便在兰斯洛特盛情“邀请”之下被伪装成白发商人，做了些许容貌的改变，和自家保镖兰斯洛特来到了这个危险之地。  
站在他们眼前的是一个混血男人，据说是仓库的主要管理者之一。  
“麦克·冈田。”  
“日本人？”间桐雁夜挑挑眉，冈田握手，“雁夜·间桐。”  
“所以boss让我来见你。”冈田眨了眨褐色眼睛，“据我所知，间桐家在日本可是非常有名的黑道组织。我想您这次来纽约也不可能是专门来买枪支？”  
“枪支倒是可以看看，”间桐雁夜杵着拐杖慢慢跟在冈田身后，这个小伙子一身休闲打扮，白色T恤，浅色宽松牛仔裤，还带着一条愚蠢的裤链，他冷哼一声引来冈田的回头，“主要是来扩展人际网。”  
“您需要什么？”  
“最近间桐家可能需要过来一些人做生意，但是需要……几个身份。”  
冈田朝嘴巴里扔了颗口香糖，一边嚼一边说道：“伪造身份证？这个我们很擅长做。”  
“我也是听说你们做得好才过来。”间桐雁夜停下环视四周的卡车，被货箱塞得很满。  
“这个肯定是没问题的。”  
“不过听说最近这里也不安全，条子活动得很频繁。”  
“出了件很大的谋杀案，又查不到什么线索，条子就像无头苍蝇一样到处乱晃。”冈田歪嘴，提起这件事便露出得意的表情。  
“难道和你们有关？”间桐雁夜一问出口便在心里大叫不好。冈田听后盯着他看了会儿，又恢复笑容。  
“……和我们有关又怎么样？”冈田一边说着一边伸手在腰间掏着什么，在身后全程沉默的兰斯洛特眼疾手快上前挥拳打向冈田，冈田掏枪不成反倒是被兰斯洛特先发制人，自己的枪在瞬间被兰斯洛特夺去按在自己的太阳穴上。 冈田身旁的两名保镖立刻举枪，间桐雁夜将拐杖置于身前站定，仿佛枪支的威胁不存在。  
“间桐，这他妈是怎么回事。”冈田有些气急败坏了，“你可得想清楚你在哪里，你的手下现在在干什么。”  
“我和雷克先生清楚自己在干什么。”间桐雁夜冷哼，随即迅速将拐杖一挥打中冈田的一只腿，疼得对方叫起来，冈田被逼得半跪，保镖被这痛呼惊得也只是走近一步。  
“这下顺眼多了。”间桐雁夜笑了几声，“死的那家男人，斯派克特先生，是我生意上重要的伙伴。你们协助把他杀了，我来查查，不对吗？“  
冈田想挣脱在兰斯洛特的束缚，却没有成功。  
“你想要什么？”  
“你给这个人做了假身份，资料给我。”  
“不可能！”冈田的半跪着的腿被间桐雁夜的拐杖死死按住，又是一阵钻心的疼痛，冈田根本受不住，便改口道，“嘿！快去办公室把那人的资料拿来！”中间一个保镖迟疑一会儿便走去办公室拿东西。间桐雁夜见状才将拐杖收回，过了几分钟保镖也没回来。间桐雁夜心想不好，正想回头让兰斯洛特拉着冈田和自己移到卡车旁边，另一个保镖向他们开枪，间桐雁夜见状立刻跑到卡车后面躲起来，兰斯洛特也找了个位置躲起来，朝外面开枪，交战仅是几个来回，对方保镖便没了声音。  
“取‘暗杀者’这种看上去很拉风的名字，内部运作可不那么聪明。”是亚历山大的声音。  
“嘿！”兰斯洛特叫了声，亚历山大闻声跑过来，将冈田拉过来拷上手铐。  
“我闯进来的时候把资料抢过来了，这个家伙还是跟我回警局吧。”  
“这里的保镖真是逊毙了。”间桐雁夜探出脑袋，兰斯洛特正回头向自己跑来，面对对方关切的询问，他撇嘴没有回答。  
“这回我们走了次好运。冈田只是刚被晋升，估计还没什么资本应对这种局面。这种成立不久的小组织，处于成长阶段非常易怒，利于我们攻破。他们的头儿这几天外出，防备也不谨慎。现在联系不上估计也知道出问题了，我们得赶紧先把凶手抓出来，这边叫阿尔托莉雅来查封吧。”亚历山大拽着冈田急忙往外面走。兰斯洛特拉着间桐雁夜跟上，间桐雁夜回头看了一眼一辆卡车上的东西，咬牙切齿地爆开了脏话。  
“你这臭家伙，我想现在就染回黑发。”坐在警车里，间桐雁夜毫不客气的对兰斯洛特抱怨着。  
“你去吧，账算我头上。”兰斯洛特恢复了平时的笑容。  
“笑什么？”  
“就是在想，我和你还真是不同。”  
“废话。你可是本地新星警探，我只是个可怜的外国人！”  
兰斯洛特将车停在熟人的理发店门前，间桐雁夜一言不发地下车，狠狠地摔车门，兰斯洛特哇喔一声以作回应，间桐雁夜也懒得再理他。

三天后，间桐雁夜的书店恢复开业的第二天正忙着放新上的书籍，兰斯洛特穿着便服出现在他身后，间桐雁夜转身时被他吓得差点撞到书架，还好被兰斯洛特及时拉回怀里。  
这个姿势可不好，间桐雁夜连忙推开，这才见到兰斯洛特脚边有一盒东西，可他没兴趣知道是什么，本来想嘲讽两句什么，脑子里空空如也，他的鼻腔里还留着兰斯洛特身上的香水味，他并不了解那些味道，只觉得很香。  
“你还在生气吗？”兰斯洛特见间桐雁夜不说话，问道。  
“我不是生气。”间桐雁夜垮下肩膀，“你要知道，这个任务让我想起很多在日本的事……我并不是说我不想帮忙，只是那些回忆实在太糟糕了。我……我并不是什么好人，但也不擅长当坏人。”  
“你那天的样子可是完全出乎我的意料，雁夜，你做得很好。”  
“虽然我平时走路不用拐杖都行，但是这条腿是我父亲……”他不想再说下去，抿紧嘴唇。  
兰斯洛特弯腰将盒子抱起来：“这些，给你。”  
间桐雁夜抬头看看，疑惑地将箱子打开，他懊恼地踮起脚才看清箱子里的东西——那天自己发现的绝版一战资料。他眼睛为之一亮。  
“也不知道这个组织里谁这么好的品味。”兰斯洛特见状弯了腰将盒子放在地上，和间桐雁夜一同蹲下来翻着书。  
“这些……你们不拿回去当证物封存？”  
“我偷偷拿出来的。”  
“……”间桐雁夜盯着兰斯洛特看了会儿，他这才发现这个什么新星警探，根本不是什么好人，但自己还是坦然决定收下这份“礼物”。  
“谢谢你。”  
“那天我说我和你不同。并不是我们两国籍问题，更不是纽约警探和日本黑道的儿子的身份问题。”兰斯洛特突然又转移了话题，“你说过，遇见我没好事。可我和你不一样，自从遇见了雁夜，我便好事不断。”  
间桐雁夜有些呆愣，他想要思考这话里有几层含义，却无暇思考，但仿佛又立刻明白了兰斯洛特的暗示。兰斯洛特看他又不看自己了，有些不满，便伸长脖子在他嘴唇上偷个亲吻。他听见门上的铃铛响了，有客人进来。  
“你在干什么……”间桐雁夜结结巴巴问。  
“吻。”兰斯洛特又凑过来吻他一下。完毕后间桐雁夜将脸埋在臂弯里。  
“你真的、做得很好，雁夜。谢谢你。”兰斯洛特伸手揉揉他的头发，“可是，有客人来了。”  
“你……你帮我招呼一下。”  
“哇喔，我都可以晋升老板了？”  
“让……让我想想吧……”  
兰斯洛特心情大好地看着间桐雁夜染上粉红的耳朵，决定放他一马。  
“好，我等你。”

FIN


End file.
